


catch and release

by apicturewithasmile



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, I'm a 30-year-old-lady and I can do what I want, Kinda..., Pegging, Spanking, Sub!Red, domme!Liz, he's there for comic relief, implied bondage I guess, implied face sitting, no Aram is not involved in the sex, okay first of all: happy birthday to me!!!, smutty smutty filth, what else???, yes they have lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicturewithasmile/pseuds/apicturewithasmile
Summary: Red and Liz are interrupted mid-BDSM-session by Aram suddenly showing up at Liz's doorstep but luckily she gets rid of him and thus the filthy fantasies can continue.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	catch and release

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I took that comic relief detour with Aram but it felt so right in the moment and again - it's my birthday and I can do what I want!

Dembe was the only one who knew. It was impossible to keep a secret like that from him. After all, it was Dembe who’d answer the phone when Elizabeth called late at night; it was him who’d pick Red up in the mornings with a fresh suit waiting in the car so as not to raise suspicion by wearing the same clothes two days in a row; and, unbeknownst to Liz, it was also Dembe who’d have to take late-night detours to the drug store to buy a pack of condoms before dropping Red off at her apartment. But despite all the extra work they were making him, Dembe seemed to silently approve of their relationship.

The task force on the other hand didn’t seem to notice any change. They were so used to Agent Keen and the Concierge of Crime meeting alone and whispering their mysteries behind closed doors that they remained completely oblivious to the office romance happening right under their noses.

But tonight they got dangerously close to being caught in the act when Liz’s doorbell rang in the most inappropriate of moments.

“Ignore it.” Red tried to whisper against her clit.

The doorbell, however, didn’t want to be ignored and rang again.

“Shit! Who the hell is this?” Liz climbed off his face – a very comfortable position she had been sitting in for the past couple of minutes – and put on her nightgown. “You wait here.”

“It’s not like I can go anywhere.” he replied and licked her taste off his lips.

She rushed to her apartment door while kicking various pieces of clothing out of the way that would otherwise form a suspicious textile path towards her bedroom.

“Yes? Who’s this?” she said to her intercom.

“It’s me, Aram.” she heard him say, not over the intercom but muffled through the door.

Liz wiped her face on the sleeve of her nightgown, as if the beads of sweat on her forehead were the only tell-tale sign of the orgasm she just had. Then she opened the door and saw Aram standing there with a bottle of wine. “Hello there.”

“Hi.” he said.

“How did you get up here?” she asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

“Sneaked in when a neighbour got out. I was just in the area, thought I’d say hi, so… Hi!” he said with an overenthusiastic smile that only lasted for a second before making room for a look of defeat. “Okay, to be honest. I got stood up by my date and thought maybe you would like to kill this bottle of Chardonnay with me so I don’t have to drink it all on my own.”

Internal panic rendered her speechless while her mind flashed to her bedroom where Raymond Reddington was waiting for her – naked and tied to her bed by his wrists and ankles. He _really_ wouldn’t be going anywhere. Which also meant he couldn’t go hide in her closet like they do in the movies. She needed to find an excuse – fast.

Lucky for her in that very moment Aram’s eyes shifted from hers down to her nightgown and a sudden realisation began to shine from his face. “Oh God, I’m such an idiot. You’re not alone, right?!”

Liz exhaled. “I’m really sorry.” she said. “About your date… but–”

“Say no more! I am the one who should apologise. I shouldn’t have come here unannounced.” he said and handed her the bottle of wine. “Here, take that.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary.”

“I insist.” he said. “Take it as my apology.”

Liz gave him a crooked smile and hugged the bottle of wine to show him that she accepted his apology. “Thanks. We’ll have that wine together another day, okay?”

“It’s fine. At least one of us is getting laid tonight!” He was just about to take a step back and wave goodbye when his line of sight crossed paths with her coatrack and hanging from it – a grey fedora. “Isn’t that Mr. Reddington’s hat?” he asked, pointing at the compromising headgear.

Within the fraction of a second Liz acted out the entire worst case scenario in her head about how Red, unable to contain himself, would yell something like “care to join us?” from the bedroom and thereby expose their delicate secret to the world. And not just that, they’d also probably break poor Aram if he’d ever find out just how _deviant_ that delicacy was.

None of that happened though. Red kept his mouth shut and Liz pulled herself back into the moment, took a quick glance at the hat and lied “oh, yes. I guess he must’ve forgotten that. He left in a hurry earlier.”

“Is he okay?” Aram asked in a tone that sounded sincerely concerned.

“Oh, yes, yes. I’m sure he is. He’s just tied up in… business.”

Aram seemed to accept that explanation and left a relieved Liz behind.

She closed the door, took a deep breath and put the wine into the fridge. Then she slipped out of her nightgown and hung it neatly over the back of a chair. It was too nice to be landing on the floor with her other clothes. Black silk with hand embroidered rose buds around the sleeves and edges – a gift from Red, as was the selection of sex toys that was slowly but steadily taking up all the space in her dresser.

Most of that stuff was uncharted waters to her. Sure she had tried the odd furry handcuffs before but that was as far as her ventures into BDSM had gone and all she had learned from it was that she didn’t particularly enjoy being the one who got tied up. However, she had never thought of herself as a very dominant lover either. Until she had been with Red and he wasn’t the kind of man who’d shy back from asking the filthiest questions.

_Are you kinky? Do you like role play? Would you like to punish me? Spank me? Discipline me? What’s your dirtiest fantasy? Do you like being in control? Have you ever fucked a man up his ass? No? Would you like to try?_

Eventually curiosity got the better of her and his fantasies became hers and her fantasies became his. The way he submitted to her, that confidence and trust he had in her – it made her want to do things she hadn’t dreamed of doing to any man before him. Never had she felt as powerful and sexy as in the first moment her riding crop swung through the air with a violent hiss, landed on his buttocks and instantly created a red mark on his skin.

And so here they were, being interrupted in the middle of a BDSM session by Aram Mojtabai – of all people!

When she stepped back into the bedroom she caught him fiddling with the rope that was tied to his right ankle. His left ankle and both his hands were already free.

“What’s going on here?” she asked.

He flinched, then immediately relaxed again when he realised it was Liz and _only_ Liz standing in front of him now. “Oh, thank God. I thought I was going to have to climb out the window.” he said. “Was that Aram?”

“Yes. How the hell did you manage to free yourself?” she asked, genuinely curious.

Red raised his eyebrows, his mouth open in pretend offence at the audacity it took to doubt his capabilities like that. “I wish I could say I never had to untie myself from a beautiful woman’s bed frame before but that would be a lie. On the bright side: it’s a skill that can come in handy in less desirable situations, too.” And with that he loosened the last bit of rope that was fixing him to her bed and was a free man again. “Houdini has nothing on me.”

Liz failed at suppressing a giggle. However, she wanted to get back to business so she straightened her posture and grabbed hold of the whip that had been patiently waiting for its moment on top of her dresser. “I don’t remember giving you permission to untie yourself.”

He mumbled the word “sorry” and looked at her as if he already knew what would come next.

She eyed him up and down, taking note of his semi-erect cock while shaking her head in disapproval. “I didn’t quite hear you. What was that?”

“I said, I’m sorry.” he said, a little louder this time and then, in a more ironic than serious voice, added: “My mistress.”

“Turn around and get on all fours.” she commanded and he gladly followed her lead.

Liz’s hand stroked softly across his butt and then down between his thighs, teasing him just a little before he would receive his punishment. “You’ve been quite a bad boy, haven’t you? I think I’ll have to teach you a lesson.” she whispered, then she took a step back, raised her whip above her head and let it whizz through the air. With a striking clap it left a red line on his butt cheek.

He winced but he managed to swallow the groan of pain that wanted to escape his throat. Until she flogged him again. And again. And… His breathing became heavier and he could hardly hold himself up on his arms and knees anymore. Another strike and he tumbled forward, his buttocks glowing with red stripes all over as he lay flat on his stomach, panting and gesturing that he needed to pause for a moment.

Liz let the whip fall down on the floor, then she leaned over him, caressed the small of his back and kissed his neck. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “I’m fine. You can continue. Please.”

“Actually, I had something else in mind.”

He turned on his side to face her. “Anything you want.”

A bit shy she climbed out of bed and walked towards her dresser – the one filled to the brim with toys, most of which she hadn’t even tried out yet. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Back on all fours, darling.”

Red got back on his knees and elbows and buried his face in the pillow waiting for whatever tantalising perversion she wanted to do to him now.

Kneeling down behind him, she spread a few drops of lube on her fingertips, decided that wasn’t going to be enough and added some more. Then she let her index finger glide up and down between his butt cheeks and spreading them open a little with her other hand. With little circles around his rim she teased him for a long time, made him shiver and moan her name and begging for more. Eventually, when she felt like he had been tortured long enough, she gave him what he so desperately needed. Slowly and gently she pushed her finger inside of him.

“Yes.” he whimpered into the pillow. “More.”

Liz never expected to be this aroused by what she was doing but just seeing his body so fully immersed in pleasure – pleasure that she had caused – made her wet and gave her an incredible confidence boost. She began fingering him harder and deeper.

Red’s response to that was to let his right hand wander towards his erection but Liz quickly grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“What do you think you’re doing? Keep your hands where I can see them!” She let go of his wrist and slapped him on the ass.

“Please.” he said under his breath. “You’re so good at this.”

“Really?”

“God, yes. I want you to fuck me so bad, Lizzy.” he begged. “Please fuck my ass.”

She took a deep breath, supressed the little glimmer of insecurity that dared to creep up on her and once again went to the dresser of filth. She took out a fancy looking gift box with golden lettering that read “La Petite Domme” and opened the lid. Inside, protected by a layer of silky tissue paper, was a strap-on harness – custom-made in Amsterdam from black leather and red velvet.

“Have you tried it on yet?” Red asked. He was now sitting up in bed, trying to catch a glimpse over Liz’s shoulder.

“Once.” she said. “Fit like a glove. I didn’t put in the dildo though which I regret now because this is harder than I thought. Can you help me with that?” She turned around – harness in one hand, dildo in the other and a defeated look on her face.

“Sure. I haven’t done this in a while myself but I assume it’s like riding a bike.” With a wide grin on his face he took both items from her and, with a few skilled hand movements, turned them into one. “There you go.”

He watched her as she slipped into the harness and pulled the straps tight around her hips and thighs. Lewd desire flashing from his eyes which didn’t lose sight of her and always landed back on the black dildo that was now attached to her.

She looked down on herself and blushed. “Feels a bit weird. What do you think?”

“I think it’s rude that yours is bigger than mine.” he joked. “But you look amazing.”

They were quiet for a moment. Liz didn’t quite know what to do next and Red seemed to wait for her to take the lead as usual.

“Do you want me to turn around again?” he eventually asked, releasing her from the awkward silence that filled the room.

“Oh, no I’d like you on your back. I want to see your face.”

Wide-eyed he pouted his lips in a way that indicated he was actually surprised yet pleased. “Alright then.” He threw himself back into the mattress, grabbed a big pillow and shoved it underneath himself.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Very. Just waiting for you.”

She climbed into bed with him, got into position between his legs and grabbed the bottle of lube that rested on her bedside table. When her cock was properly lubed up, she pushed Red’s legs up so they were hugging his belly.

He grabbed hold of the backs of his thighs so she had her hands free to slowly guide the tip of her cock towards his hole. With gentle force she pushed forward and the tip slid inside of him. She needed a moment to steady herself but once she felt decently balanced she began fucking him in a slow but tender rhythm.

“Does that feel good?” she asked.

Red sighed with a smile on his lips. “God, yes.” he tried to say but half of it got stuck in his throat in between gasping for air. “Fuck me harder, Lizzy.”

“You want me to go rougher?”

An enthusiastic nod from him and she did as he desired, thrusting her cock all the way in and increasing her pace. After a while she felt confident enough in her rhythm that she decided to add some extra stimulation to the mix and so she started playing with his nipples; caressing, pinching and twisting them which he seemed to be enjoying, judging by the noises he made.

“You’re going to make me cum if you keep doing that.” he said.

“Well…” she said out of breath. “Then I guess I better keep doing that.”

A couple of hard thrusts later she let go off his nipples and wrapped her fingers tightly around his hard cock, letting it glide up and down along the palm of her hand with a firm grip.

“Fuck.” he hissed with shivering lips. “Don’t stop.”

And just a few moments later she pushed him over the edge, spreading his cum all over his belly as she thrust deep inside of him one last time.

She didn’t move or say anything until he opened his eyes again. When he finally did, he found himself looking into the face of a woman who was both incredibly proud of herself and terribly exhausted. “Hello there.” she said.

“Hi.”

Still a little lost for words she pulled out of him, took the harness off and then wiped his belly clean with a tissue. All the while he observed her every move.

“So?” he eventually asked.

“So what?”

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

Liz nodded.

“That’s good because that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” he said.

She gave him a doubtful look as she snuggled up beside him.

“I’m serious, Lizzy. You’re a natural.”

“Thanks.” she said. “But next time I want you back on all fours.”


End file.
